The present invention relates to an attachment assembly used to detachably attach a portable electronic device, and more particularly a belt attachment assembly for detachably attaching a portable transceiver to a user's belt in a vertical position.
In the last few decades, the electronics industry has literally transformed the world. Portable electronic products are used by, or affect the daily lives of, a large segment of the world's population. For example, radios, cellular phones, wireless phones, pagers, and video camcorders, are just a few of the electronic products that have been developed in recent years that have been made smaller and more portable.
Some of these portable electronic devices are carried on a person so that they are immediately available when needed. These electronic devices can be carried in carrying cases, which themselves must be supported by the person. Other methods of carrying the electronic devices include large shoulder bags, small pouches, straps, clips and the like.
With respect to items such as phones or radios, such items should preferably be easily and quickly attachable and detachable from the person, most commonly the waist belt, so that when an incoming communication is received, and a response needs to be made, the electronic device can be quickly and easily removed for operation. As with all approaches to carrying an electronic device, the detachable connection between the case and the belt should be comfortable to the wearer.
Further, some electronic device have a preferred operating orientation when they are carried by the person. For example, a preferred method for carrying an elongated item, such as a radio with an antenna, is with the antenna pointed up. Detachable connection devices currently on the market are pivotal or swivel-type attachment devices that allow the electronic device to swing in any direction about an axes as the user moves about. At times this can result in the electronic device becoming inverted with the antenna pointing down or becoming horizontal with the antenna to the side.